The present invention relates to graphic user interface, and more specifically, to a list display control method and device.
As functions of software become increasingly powerful, there are more and more options in the menu of the software, resulting in a list of the options getting longer and longer. An overlong list covers some other display areas in the display screen on one hand and increases the inconvenience of looking for a desired option on the other hand.